Free to Love!
by Lurvy-chan
Summary: So I decided to finally write some ReiGisa/NagiRei fan fiction! But all I could come up with was one shots and song stuff, so I just decided take all my ideas and make a fan fiction collection out of it! (Genius right?) This book features of course ReiGisa or NagiRei if you prefer. I might think about doing some MakoHaru/HaruMako here and there too! :3 (WARNING: LOTS OF FLUFF!)
1. Just be Friends?

**Hi guys! I decided that I'm finally gonna write some goddamn ReiGisa shit. But I can basically only come up with one shots and songfics for them. So here's how this is gonna work:**

**For every chapter I create, it will be another one shot, some will be song inspired or inspired. I will put the link for the song in each story so you can listen to it or whatever. I may or may not post links for pictures that kind of go along with the story though, still thinking about that. I know that if I have too many links I might get in troubles! ;_; **

**Since this is gonna be one shots, I'll take some requests. Like tell me a song and I'll listen to it and come up with a shot. Or tell me something you want to happen and I'll write it. OR even send me a picture link and I'll come up with something from there. ONLY SEND A REQUEST THROUGH PM! ONLY PM! **

**Alright I'm gonna warn you right now that I am writing major fluff for these guys since it's like the cutest pairing in the world. (Nagisa just makes it cuter though X3) Probably not going to do smut though since I'm not good at writing lemon ^^; (BUT THERE'S SO MUCH SEXUAL TENSION! DX)**

**Also I may do other pairings as well since I got some ideas for them... But I love ReiGisa more. (I WILL SHIP IT TILL I DIE MOTHER FUCKERS!)**

**Okay I'm done now. Time for our first shot to begin! Hopefully it doesn't suck! :D**

* * *

**Title: Just be Friends...? **

**Pairing: ReiGisa or GisaRei if you prefer**

**Narrated by: Nagisa and Rei**

**Rating: T (U know how it iz~! ;3)**

**Warning: MAJOR AMOUNTS OF FLUFF, Tsundereish stuff, and a really determined Nagisa! **

**Type: Song fic**

**Song: Just be Friends-Vocaloid-Megurie Luka [ watch?v=VoPzP-MwcLI] (I don't care if it's Vocaloid, I still feckin love dis song!) **

**Author note: Get ur spazims together guys, don't flip out. **

* * *

Nagisa:

I waited at the train stop for him, kicking my feet back and forth as usual. I couldn't keep my excitement down because of how eager I was. My heart was pounding so fast it was making me smile like a crazy person. Today I was going to ask Rei the question I had always wanted to ask him since the day we met.

_'Wanna go out Rei?' _I kept rehearsing in my head, _'Rei-chan~ you and I should go out!' _

He would to say yes right? If I smiled charmingly and gave him that sexual look then he would _have _to go out with me! I'm too attractive~!

But my answer was totally different.

"Ah let's just be friends." He replied, pushing his glasses up.

What...?

What?

WHAT?!

HE FRIENDZONED ME?!

"B-but Rei-chan~!" I whined, "It would be fun!"

"Nagisa-kun, please don't make this harder than it has to be." He sighed, "You and I are just not..." He let out another breath, "Look it's just better if we're friends okay. Nothing more."

I pouted; I can't believe he would deny me. I've seen the way he looks at me from the corner of his eye. And how he only seems to hang around me more often than the others. Unless he's...

RESISTING ME!

I smirked, "You can't resist my charm forever Rei-chan~!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

I grinned, "I'll get you sooner or later, no matter what it takes!"

* * *

Rei:

I already said that I wanted to be just friends and he didn't listen to me. Instead he started giving me flowers and giving me random hugs in the hallway. And every time he did, my heart sort of skipped a beat. No matter how much I want him I can't be with him! I can't! It doesn't look good on either of our parts.

But now we're sitting on a couch together and he's been trying for a week to get me to go out with him. I seriously felt like one of those bitchy girls on the TV right now, the one that denies love for the guy she actually has a crush on. We were about two feet apart from each other, not saying a word.

Nagisa was cross legged watching the show with an average smile on his face, he had headphones around his neck. I didn't want to make eye contact with him so I read a book. I probably wouldn't be able to summarize it though since I wasn't able to read it. Instead I was thinking. What could the small boy do next?

* * *

Nagisa:

He seemed so far, even though he was barely a foot away. I could stick my leg out and that would be just about the right distance apart we were. But he wasn't only far away in length though, but also in heart. Every time I tried he would find a way to escape me. But that's so mean of him!

Now I was completely bored out of my mind. We were study partners and though we could've made great conversation as always, it was awkward and quiet. He finally decided to call a break and now we were on this sofa... So far away...

I looked down to see my notebook which I carefully picked up and set on my lap. He wasn't actually reading so I thought it wouldn't be a problem.

I folded the paper into an airplane and threw it at his head. He still didn't turn. I threw another. Still no connection. So I flew about six more before he finally looked at me. I immediately adverted and started whistling, though I couldn't help but grin at how pissed off he looked.

* * *

Rei:

"Nagisa-kun what the hell are you doing?!" I growled at his immaturity.

"Hm?" He looked at me innocently, "What's wrong Rei-chan?"

I showed him one of his planes, "What's this for?"

"It wasn't me~!"

"Yes it was." I pointed at the label on the wing that said in sparkly pink pen _'Nagisa express!'_, "Stop being such a child." I went back to my book again.

But then I got hit with another one that read _'open me!'_ with an arrow pointing to the inside. I opened it up and read the paper.

_'Ur the childish 1 Rei-chan! :P' _

"No I'm not."

He threw another.

_'Yes u r. ._.'_

"Why do you say that?"

_'Cuz u r.'_

"That doesn't make sense."

_'Doesn't hav 2 :3' _

"Are you done?"

_'No."_

"Then finish up."

This one took him longer than the others. He seemed to be thinking about what to write. Then he began to fold and threw it toward me, but this time I caught it.

_'Dear Rei-chan,_

_U r really mean becuz u won't go out with me even though i know u want to. ;_; Y won't u just wuv me Rei-chan~? U wuvz me~! I'm Nagisa-kun~! U wuv meh! U hav ze feelz 4 me bucuz i'm super kawaii! :3' _

I looked back at him, "Full of yourself much?"

He chuckled and threw yet another plane.

_'Stop with the whole just be friends thing Rei-chan. It makes me sad because we both know that you want so much more than that. But if you seriously really want to be 'just friends', then at least give me one chance! Come on give Nagisa-kun a chance! :(' _

I looked at him with a slight smirk on my face. He put up his notebook like a sign, it said _'Plez?' _

I took a deep breath, "Alright Nagisa. I'll admit it. I admire you... But you were seriously that desperate?"

"Hey! That's not fair!" He whined, I just laughed.

He began to write something else on the paper.

_'Rei-chan is a meanie! XP' _

"Say that all you want."

_'I love you Rei-chan~! ;3' _I blushed at that last note as he began to laugh hysterically.

It was time to plot my revenge, so I came closer and kissed his cheek. He froze and flushed deeper than I did. I let out a laugh.

"M-meanie!"

* * *

**Well if you watched the vid you kinda see how I incorporated it into the story sorta :/ please tell me if u wuved it! Also again, please send requests thro PM! ;3**

**Rei: Thank you for reading. :)**

**Nagisa: See you next time reader-chan! :D**


	2. Why won't you call me back?

**Hello! Yes I'm here with another shot! YAY! X3 **

* * *

**Title: Why don't you call me back? **

**Pairing: ReiGisa or GisaRei if you prefer~! **

**Genre: Romance, hurt, drama.**

**Narrated by: Nagisa**

**Rating: T-M ****(^^; if you think I should change the rating plez tell me)**

**Warning: MAJOR FLUFF AND FEELZ! Also a small description of smut... But not enough to be like mind destroying!**

**Type: Song fic **

**Song- Why don't you call me yet?-Vocaloid-Kagamine Rin [ watch?v=khK1MrgT2Uo&fmt=35] (Yes I know another Vocaloid, please don hate meh! But I came up with the perfect idea for a shot when I saw this vid!) **

**Summary: **

**Nagisa gets really worried when Rei won't call him back. He's been late a lot lately... Maybe he found someone else? (AU where Rei and Nagisa are in a relationship) **

**Author note: This is gonna be kinda sad for you guys... Sowy! T_T**

* * *

Nagisa:

It was getting really cold now that winter was around the corner. Snow covered benches and buildings, icy pavement, armies of snowmen, and people shuffling around with shopping bags in their hands. Christmas was pretty far away right now, I didn't understand why they needed to get presents at the moment. I guess better sales right? I shouldn't be a hypocrite, I just bought a new jacket and scarf yesterday like they probably did. I took a seat on one of the park benches and sighed. My heart sometimes felt like it was going to break like the icicle that just fell from a nearby roof.

Rei and I are kind of... Drifting... Like a glacier in a little pond that would be used for ice skating around December. Very slowly for some reason. I have no idea how this happened. I mean I really do try to be a good boyfriend! We rarely have fights! But he hasn't been answering my calls lately...

I took a deep breath and dialed his number for the first time today, of course it went to voice mail.

"Uh h-hey Rei-chan... Hope you're still planning to meet me at the park... It's really cold here! Hurry up!" I hung up and smiled slightly. I can't give up so easily.

30 minutes later I decided to grab a coffee to warm me up.

1 whole hour later I got another one and started to feel kind of jittery. Maybe 5 shots was a bad idea.

1 hour and 30 minutes later I started walking around because my legs were freezing. I went over to some kids playing snowball fight and joined in until their parents decided to drag them home. I watched as other couples passed me by, looking happy. As for me, I only had my Starbucks cup to keep me company.

"You wouldn't leave me right coffee-chan?" I whispered and let out a small laugh before taking the last sip, "Aw... Now you're all gone." I could feel tears start to swell up when suddenly-

"Nagisa-kun!" I looked over to see the guy that was supposed to be here 2 hours ago.

"R-Rei-chan?" I could feel a smile coming on.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" He started bowing sincerely, "I'm sorry I'm late for our date Nagisa-kun!"

I was just going to say my usual thing, _'It's okay Rei-chan!' _and then give him a hug like I always do.

"Wait a sec." I realized something and scowled at him, "You pulled this last week!"

"Nagisa-kun you have to understand, I'm kind of busy lately..." His eyes darted to the ground.

"So you're to busy for your own boyfriend?!" I felt pissed off now, he was too busy for me?!

"I-it's not like that!" He tried to take my hand but I pulled away, "Nagisa-kun let me take you out for coffee."

"I've already had two." I gritted my teeth, "Never mind I've got to go, I'm _'busy~ lately~_'!" I turned and walked away toward home, feeling my tears come again.

Why didn't he just call me back?

* * *

I sat on my bed staring at my pink flip phone. Maybe he would call to apologize or something? Say something smart like he always does? Something about beauty maybe? Tell me I'm beautiful please? Now I was just being stupid.

I opened up my cell and took another breath before I stupidly calling his number. I know, I know, I'm supposed to be holding a grudge against him and be all ignoring. But I can't be mad at him forever! I love the guy!

My heart dropped as I was once again sent to voice mail, "Eh hem... Uh hey R-Rei-chan..." I looked down at my floor, "I'm sorry about what happened today... I was just... Really cold and whatever... C-call me back? Maybe...?" I hung up and flopped onto my bed.

I played a weird game on my phone for a bit before drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up I immediately checked my phone. No missed calls. No texts. I felt like growling but it only came out as I whine. I felt desperate as I once again dialed. I waited eagerly for an answer but all I got was the voice message lady.

"Rei-chan..." I felt broken on the inside, "Why won't you just call me back... Look I'm sorry okay? Please don't be angry at me... I should understand that you're busy... I'm sorry..." I pressed the end button again.

Later on as loneliness went by, I began to feel... I guess you could say paranoid...

What if he was really mad at me for what happened at the park and didn't want to speak to me anymore? Was I being too harsh? Too clingy? Or just not good enough? Was I a horrible boyfriend? Did he find someone else? I could feel a lump in my throat starting to form... What if he was with a girl?... Because of what happened that night...

* * *

_Flashback: _

_You kissed me passionately and I kissed back just as in love with you as you were with me. _

_Chanting my name in that charming voice of yours and me doing the same only followed by pants and moans. _

_You made sure I was ready before we started. _

_I said yes because I love you that much. _

_I love you enough to let you have the part of me that no one else has taken. _

_I still felt pure though, _

_Since the one that I loved more than anything in this world was pounding into me. _

_Always asking if I was okay and making sure my head didn't hit the bed. _

_I had never fell more deep into you as I did then. _

_I shuddered every once in awhile, trying to keep my trembling down. _

_You pushed into me more and more. _

_I only felt better and better but didn't know if it was right or wrong. _

_Until you whispered into my ear, _

_"I love you Nagisa." _

_"I love you too Rei."__  
_

_The next morning we woke up in each other's arms. _

_We started for awhile. _

_Until you grinned the biggest smile I had ever seen. _

_And because of that, I smiled too. _

_You kissed my head and held me again. _

_Like you loved me. _

_And I loved you. _

* * *

I had finally had enough. With tears in my eyes I typed his number knowing it was going to voice mail after the 4 rings.

"Listen Rei I'm done!" I cried, "You never answer my calls! I want to see you! Don't you want to see me?!" I sniffed and whined, "What is it huh?! Am I not good enough for you anymore? I am I too clingy and annoying? Is it because I'm not smart enough? Am I not beautiful enough? Is my body not sexy? Is it because I'm a boy?!" I bawled, "I hope you're happy Rei! Doing whatever the hell is more important than us!" I hung up and threw my phone against the wall.

I watched it fall to the ground and break in half. It's not like it was important anymore. I put my head down and began to cry my heart out. I wished that I hadn't said the things I had said...

What if he saw those messages and just didn't see me ever again?

But what if he was crying right now too?

Did I break his heart like he did mine?

My tears wouldn't stop as I felt the burning pain in my chest.

"I want to see you! Why don't you want to see me?" I yelled at my bed sheet as they just became more wet with cries.

Why wouldn't he just call me back and tell me he loved me again?

* * *

A knock came to my door. I slowly went to go answer it even though my eyes were pink and puffy. I opened the door to see who I least expected.

"N-Nagisa-kun?" He looked worried, "What happened?!"

I whimpered not being able to let out any words because they were stuck in my gut.

That's when he hugged me.

"I'm sorry for what happened today and all those other times. I should know better than to keep you waiting because you've done so much for me."

I sniffed and hiccuped like a little child, "I-I tried calling..."

"Nagisa-kun I told you my phone died and I lost my charger."

My eyes widen as I felt like my whole body had lifted from the depths of depression.

"R-Rei-chan?"

He looked at me holding my hands in his, "What is it Nagisa-kun?" He was clearly paying attention.

My eyes swelled up again due to my feeling of guilt, I attacked him a hug.

"Don't check your voice mail box!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if you cried while reading this. I know I did while writing it! T^T But I hope you enjoyed, and please send some more requests and drop a review! **

**Rei: How many messages did you leave?! O.o**

**Nagisa: *Grabs Rei's phone and deletes all the messages* NONE! D8**


	3. Let's Have a Sleepover!

**Hello fellow shippers of ReiGisa! :D Today's chappie is gonna b a little different! **

* * *

**Title: Let's have a Sleepover! **

**Pairings: ReiGisa/GisaRei, MakoHaru/HaruMako, RinNitori/NitoriRin (Hope I pronounced it right! ^^;)**

**Genre: Romance/humor**

**Narrated by: Me! (As in the author) **

**Rating: T **

**Warning: MAJOR FLUFF! AND SLEEP OVER SHIT! AND KISSING! **

**Type: Two shot**

**Summary: **

**Nagisa's family isn't going to be home for awhile. So why not have a little sleepover~? **

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy! X3**

* * *

Nagisa placed a bottle in the center of the room grinning.

"Nagisa..." Rin looked at him with a sort of scowl, "What is this?"

"It's just a little game Rin-chan~! People play games at sleepovers!"

"Yeah I know they do but this is spin the bottle... We're all guys."

"So?" Haru said looking calm as usual.

"SO?! THAT'S G.A.Y!" Rin protested.

"Aw come on Rin-chan! It'll be fun! And no one would know~! Well except for us!" He giggled slightly, "Who's up first?" He spun the bottle and it landed on Nitori whom Rin invited with Nagisa's permission. He couldn't let the little guy spend the night alone.

Nitori took a deep breath and spun the bottle and it landed on...

Rin.

"W-what?!" Rin blushed, this had to be bull shit!

"Uh sempai..." He leaned across to get closer to his master, his face pink, "May I-"

Rin gave him a quick smooch on the lips. Nitori's face became redder. He immediately pulled away and sat in his place looking down at his feet. Rin kept his eyes off the boy for the longest time.

"Your turn Rin-chan!"

"Ah whatever..." He spun the bottle and it landed on Haruka.

Haru came close and gave him a chaste kiss. Afterwards they both awkwardly wiped their lips. The bottle was once again spinning and it landed on of course Makoto.

"Oh." Mako couldn't keep his smile down as Haru kissed him, "Uh a-am I next?" Nagisa shook his head as he spun the bottle.

It landed on Nagisa who gave Makoto a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Wait we could've done cheeks?!" Nitori said, the heat still not leaving his face.

"Yeah!" The magenta eyed boy laughed, "I thought you guys knew how to play this game!" He spun the bottle and his grin widened as it landed on Rei.

Rei sighed as Nagisa came closer, "Just do it." Nagisa kissed him on the lips for a very long time it seemed.

"You two love birds done?" Makoto chuckled.

"Mm?" Nagisa let go while Rei pushed his glasses up blushing, "Okay Rei-chan your turn!"

He spun the bottle as it landed on Nagisa.

"What the-?!" He was interrupted by his kiss.

"He rigged the game." Haru said bluntly.

"Oh..." Rin rolled his eyes still smiling, "Figures."

Rei pulled Nagisa off, "L-let's play another game!" He didn't want the publicity anymore.

"Aw..." He pouted, "Well if we must~!"

* * *

Rei looked down at the hat in front of him, "Seriously?"

Nagisa laughed, "Alright guys! Everyone needs a color!"

"Purple." Haruka said before anyone else.

"Green." Makoto smiled warmly.

"Red." Rin said kind of annoyed.

"B-black!" Nitori stuttered still recovering from the kiss.

"Blue..." Rei sighed.

"Then I'll be pink!" Nagisa cheered; he put several different colored stick into the hat, "Who dares go first~?"

Haru reached into the hat not saying a word with the same expression on him. He pulled out a green stick which made Mako blush deeply.

"To the closet you two~!" Nagisa smirked as Haruka walked casually into the closet followed by his nervous partner.

Nagisa set a timer for seven minutes as everyone tried to listen to what was going on.

"H-Haru? What- OH MY GOD WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! PUT IT BACK! PUT BACK! NO! DON'T PUT IT ON ME! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Rin looked horrified, "What the fuck?!"

"Calm down Makoto. It's not that bad."

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

The timer rang and Nagisa opened the door to see Makoto struggling to get a ladies bra off his face.

"Where did you-?"

"My sisters..." Nagisa sweat dropped, "Let's play another game shall we?"

* * *

Rin and Nitori held each end of the Pocky stick with their mouth.

"Serishry Nagisha?!" Rin said through his teeth.

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"You've been saying that all night." Rei commented as Nagisa stuck out his tongue playfully.

The two young men began to slowly chomp down on the chocolate covered biscuit stick until they were right about in touching distance.

"Shempai..?" Nitori looked worried as his room mate's face flushed up.

"Shcrew you Nagisha." He took the last bite and managed to touch the other's lips.

Nagisa laughed as it looked like two tomatoes. They finally managed to let go and took a long breath.

"Don't tell anyone..." Rin threatened him in a grave voice.

"H-hai..." Nitori said almost as if in a trance.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Rei face palmed.

"What? We ran out of Pocky!"

"YOU ATE IT ALL!"

"So?"

"So...You did it on purpose didn't you?!"

"Ha ha maybe~!" Nagisa put the strawberry between their lips smiling.

"So what exactly is the goal of this game?" Rin asked boredly.

"You're supposed to keep the strawberry between each other for as long as you can." Mako explained, "When it drops then you kinda... Uh kiss..."

"Hmm..." Rin directed his grin at Rei, "Sounds like fun!"

"Shmud opp!" He spoke into the berry.

"Oh mo I eel mysel sipin~!" Nagisa's eyes were half lidded as he looked at Rei.

"DON OU AIR!" He tried to yell.

"Oops~!" They pressed their lips together.

"Aw~!" Rin and Makoto chirped.

Rei pulled away; Nagisa still grinning, "Next game! NOW! And nothing to do with kissing!"

"Ha ha okay~!"

* * *

They all sat in front of Nagisa's tablet for a game of truth or dare.

"Dammit..."

* * *

**ALRIGHT GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP! EITHER IN THE REVIEWS OR BY PM SEND ME A DARE AND A TRUTH! I REALLY NEED IT TO COMPLETE THIS! THANKS SO MUCH! XD **

**Btw still taking requests~! ;D**


End file.
